


Swinging Axe

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [27]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Niki's joining Pogtopia.
Series: Identical Grins [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Swinging Axe

He swings the axe into the tree again. Tommy has barely seen Techno since the festival and they’ve spoken even less. He’d killed Tubbo and Wilbur is gone. They have no one on the inside for them. All Tommy has is Tubbo. He has nowhere to direct his anger. He can’t waltz into Manburg and pick a fight with Schlatt. As much as Tommy wants to, there’s no way it would end well.

Tommy yanks the axe out of the tree and turns around. He promised Tubbo to be back before nightfall. Orange has started to streak the sky. Tommy makes his way back through the forest, not having wandered too far. The trek back is uneventful and before long he’s staring at the dirt mound hiding Pogtopia. Tommy stares at it for several moments before entering. A conversion floats up the stairs between Tubbo and someone, by the sound of it Niki. Tommy hurries down the stairs and spots them in the center of Pogtopia. Techno leans against the wall, mask unadorned.

“What are you doing here?” Tommy asks.

“Well, Schlatt told me to leave and I found Tubbo earlier who invited me to join you guys,” Niki answers.

Tommy scoffs but says nothing else. They go back to their conversation and Tommy doesn’t try to push in. It’s strange for Techno not to have the mask on around Niki. He wears it every time he leaves Pogtopia. Tommy’s not sure why.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for disappearing for a bit. I've been drowning in schoolwork and fighting a war with my body. Don't worry, I'm trying to take care of myself and break starts Wednesday. Also, writer's block is a bitch. I do have vague ideas now, though.
> 
> Also, since the last time you've heard from me I've figured out I'm nonbinary after three years of on and off questioning.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
